Aim Straight
by 1st female scarlet speedster
Summary: [AU] Olicity one shots. There's not too much angst, more upbeat kind of things. No chronological order. {Rated T} just because I'm paranoid. •Oliver and Felicity love each other. Its obvious. Well, not to them apparently•
1. A Rough Beginning

**_Author's Note:_**

Hi! So this is like my first ARROW fanfic... ever, so I just want to say that this was more of a plotbunny than anything else. I had this real sudden urge to write these little one shot chapters!

This is really a trial and error sort of thing, I'm not sure how different fanfiction for ARROW is from like Young Justice and Justice League. I'm going to assume not too different. Don't expect constant updates like every three to five days, that'd be a little stressful considering I have one kinda big series going and another one too... I just added to the list, but I love doing it so I can't complain!

I'm so sorry if the characters are OOC, I'm still trying to get a feel of everything here. Advice would really help!

So, this story - well chapter anyways - is extremely AU, i kinda twisted the first meeting between the Arrow and Felicity. You'll soon understand what I'm talking about when you read it.

As always, please review, follow, and fav! Any kind of feedback is welcomed. **NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

_**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED ARROW, I WOULD ACT IN IT AS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER. BUT HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ME ON ARROW? NO, THAT'S WHAT I THOUGH. THAT ALSO MEANS I DON'T OWN SHIT. PERIOD. NADA. ZERO. *STARTS TO CRY* **_

* * *

_**A ROUGH BEGINNING**_

* * *

"Oliver?" I question the bleeding to death multi billionaire playboy who's dressed as the green hooded vigilante, "Is that you?" I really don't know what to think about all this. I'm MIT grad of 09, that doesn't mean I'm a super genius in tactics such as vigilante work and rich playboy issues. "Felicity, I need to get to Diggle. Now." I watch as he holds his wound by his right shoulder and rolls around the back seat making my over dated care all bloody. "O-Oh… Ok."

I pull my car out of the stall and rush over the speed limit of the parking lot, "I-I really do think this has to be the first time I drove over the speed limit…" I stutter. This is just way too overwhelming, first I had a terrible day at the office dealing with my tech boss, second I had to help Mr. Oliver Queen with some, _interesting, _assignments. This day is getting weirder by the second…

"Just drive, Felicity…" his voice is weak and then I hear a slump in the back not bothering to turn around, I think if I do, I'll pass out. I gulp back the lump in my throat before laying a heavy foot on the gas pedal.

"This has to be one of the craziest days in my life…"

* * *

I halfway drag Oliver to the back entrance of Verdant, "This is crazy. This is crazy." I recite every time the hooded billionaire groans. I enter the code that Mr. Queen tells me and it opens to a dark corridor, "Is this when your super scary traps start shooting darts at me?" I look behind me dragging Oliver across the floor, I have my hands under his armpits.

He's way too heavy. I place him on the ground and run inside, I reach a room that's brightly lit unlike the back entrance from the alley, it has computers arrows littered around the room, technology. Everything's crazy, way too crazy. I see a very big and very tall man sitting at the computers across the room. It might be crazy – well, when is anything not anymore? – but the first thing I check is to see if he's armed. I swallow clearing my throat, I tentatively approach, "Umm…" I sputter out. I recognize the man, he's Oliver's body guard or whatever. The guy pulls out his gun on me, "I kinda need help pulling him in… he's really heavy…" I say holding my hands up showing him I'm clearly harmless… I don't think that Mr. Queen's blood on my hands was helping my cause.

He puts the gun back in his holster and runs past me, "Where did you find him? Do you know?" He says when he hears me awkwardly run along side him, not a good day to wear heels. "Uhm, No? I was going to go pick up burgers when I hopped into my car and saw…" We run back out the door and Oliver's bodyguard picks up the vigilante. "Him." I point at Oliver.

Hours pass as we try to stabilize Oliver Queen who is supposedly the Hood. Its really all a shock and only now does the information sink into my skull. The pretty playboy is really a green colored, hooded, archer dude who goes out on a killing rampage trying to quote on quote "save the city"? Oh boy, my work is cut out for me here.

After Oliver dies like, five times, Diggle – as Mr. Queen's bodyguard calls himself – announces he's finally stabilized. My hands and clothing are covered in blood. I plop myself heavily in the office chair that I pulled up about a hour ago during Oliver's fourth 'death'. I rub my sweat from my forehead with the sleeve of my shirt, I'm probably going to toss it anyways. A sigh escapes my lips, "Sooo… How long has it been, Mr. Diggle?" I ask the man who's leaning against one of the metal tables as Mr. Queen rests on the medical table. "Nearly four months." He briefly responds.

I nod my head in understanding, the situation is quite uncomfortable. I resist the urge to twiddle my thumbs. There is some awkward silence before I blurt something without thinking, "How does this work? Is it like some secret agency stuff where you can't tell anyone else or you'll have to kill them, kind of thing?" I ask in my usual tone, trying to be as casual as possible. Mr. Diggle looks over at me raising an eyebrow, giving me a look like, _'are you serious?' _"What? I'm just assuming! Its not everyday where you find the CEO of the company you work for, dressed as the vigilante, shot in the shoulder, in your car. Worse yet, he really _is _the Hood!"

He clears his throat, "I'm not authorized to tell you anything, Ms. Smoak, I'm sorry." He says in his business tone, I guess Mr. Queen's business attitude has rub off on Mr. Diggle.

* * *

I swear it was another few hours before Oliver Queen, or should I say _The Hood, _wakes up. I must have fallen asleep, because Mr. Diggle shakes me awake to confront the green themed CEO vigilante. "Huh? What?" I say quite groggily. "Oliver would like to speak with you, Ms. Smoak." I rub my eyes, bad move, I grease my eyes and cheeks with Mr. Queen's blood. I try to remove the metal smelling dried liquid with my sleeve, but its no use.

I stand up and walk over slowly to the medical table, I look at Oliver's flawless figure, oh god… He's Queen's Consolidated's chief executive, I can't be thinking that he's _hot._ "Hi, Mr. Queen. Are you feeling ok?" I ask biting my lower lip, this is totally not a comfortable situation. "Yes, thank you for helping me, Felicity." I continue playing with my hands as I feel Oliver's gaze on me, "A whole lot of things make a whole lot of sense now…" I say quietly under my breath, the comment is not directed in any certain direction.

"What do you think of all this?" I look back down at Oliver and he looks up at me from his horizontal position. His voice is still weak, but its so incredibly different from the rich-kid-with-issues tone he usually approaches me with. "All of this?" I reply glancing around the room for a brief second, "Its… much different from the tech department…" I state the obvious, there's not much to say… I see a grin grace his lips, "What do you think of the Hood?" he suddenly asks.

I look into his light grey eyes and find myself drowning in their depths. I lightly smile, "I'm starting to understand his purpose a little more." A few moments pass, we simply just look at each other, mostly just our eyes until I pull away from my gaze first. "Ms. Smoak, you have a lot to offer to my cause, your skills and abilities will help me, help the city. I hope you'll consider my offer." His tone is indicating strictly business, never in my wildest dreams did I think that Oliver would have this many sides to him.

It doesn't take me long to consider his proposal, it's an offer I can't bring myself to refuse. I've waited years for an opportunity to arise where I can help the greater good with the skills I obtain. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?

"Just call me Felicity, Mr. Queen. I'm your right hand girl for all things tech!" I adjust the glasses on my nose, slightly dipping my head. He smiles a genuine smile, something that never shows when he's out in public. Well, I haven't seen one yet.

Since I'm standing on his left hand side, Oliver reaches around himself with his right hand and holds it out between us, "Please, its Oliver, and welcome to the team." I take my hand in his, even when he died fived times in eight hours, Oliver manages to still have a firm grip. I shake it with a solid clasp.

When our eyes make contact, I have this uncanny feeling that I'm in for the ride of my life.

And it all starts with a handshake in blood… literally, Oliver's blood, its still all over my hand!


	2. Car

**_Author's Note:_**

Thanks everyone for reading! Also, big thanks for following and faving!

If there's anything that you would like to comment on, then please, by all means, review it! :D

So, this one is kind of long, its more like a one shot then drabble, but either way, please enjoy!

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ARROW, IF I DID I WOULD DIE HAPPY. _**

* * *

**_Car_**

* * *

"Oliver, I don't need a new car." She retorts back to him. Oliver knows that her car is ancient and needs to be replaced. "Yes, you do. I insist." He tells her with his usual calm and _'I'm-in-control-here-so-don't-say-another-word' _voice. "Oliver, seriously. Don't spend your multi billion dollars on me." Oliver watches as she turns back around in the office chair, she continues to type on the computers in front of her. Her back is now faced to him and he just leans on one of the arrow crafting tables he has set up in the headquarters.

"Doesn't CEOs personal assistants always get presents from their boss?" Oliver is determined to buy her something. Every time he has tried to offer her some kind of expensive dress, or top of the line makeup, or jewelry in the past, it always ended up being a complete failure. Oliver recalls that she would barely take a cheap bottle of wine for her birthday about a month ago.

Felicity was silent, she continued rapidly typing on the computers, "Hmm? Sorry, what did you say?" He could tell that she's being sincere about not hearing him. She didn't bother to turn around.

Oliver didn't feel like repeating what he said, "Well then, I relieve you of duty." He states as if he was asking her to attend to some of his office paperwork.

Oliver's comment made both Felicity and Diggle turn around and face him. "Excuse me?" She asked staring at Oliver in what is obviously shock. Oliver even saw Diggle completely stop what he was doing and look up. He is officially amused, for him, this is going to be interesting. "I said, you are temporarily relieved of duty." Oliver repeats with a stony expression.

He maybe expressing nothing on his face, but inside, he's burning. He doesn't know why, but every time he looks into Felicity's eyes or comes in contact with her, or is even in the same room as her, his entire body feels like its on fire. Oliver's never felt this kind of reaction towards anyone before. When it first occurred, he thought he was coming down with an illness, but when he got his temperature checked, he was perfectly normal. Of course he wasn't in the same room as Felicity when he checked his temperature later that day. But he soon found out that she was the cause of his burning the day Barry Allen decided to '_drop_' by and investigate. He was flaming up – a different flaming up – more than usual.

The thought of Mr. Allen around Felicity was enough to put him on edge, he wasn't sure if he likes that, however.

"What do you mean I'm _'relieved of duty'?" _She asks in very shocked voice, her mouth slightly agape. Oliver realizes that when he left Starling city all those years ago, he was a completely different man then he is today, but the island didn't change his light playfulness side one bit. It only _momentarily repressed _it.

Oliver continues to shape and cut his arrow, "You heard me, Felicity in both lives is temporarily relieved of duty. In the adjacent office to Mr. Queen, Felicity is taking a paid vacation break. In the HQ, you're relived of duty because you need a break. Bad." He said simply leaving no room for comments.

How did this all start up anyways? Oh yeah, he wants to buy her a car but she won't accept.

Oliver sees himself as her personal guardian, he doesn't pay her any better then he really should, she works for him – and with him – for more than fifteen hours a day. He feels that he should do much more for her then to just protect her from the people he hunts on a nightly basis. He's been trying for months now, everything he offered her, she turned down, no matter how small it was. This time, he's not taking no for an answer.

"Are you sure, Oliver? We need her for the mission you've been planning for three weeks now, and according to you, she plays quite a big role." He can hear Diggle trying to knock some common sense into him, he doesn't need to be lectured about what he should and shouldn't do. Besides, this is about him and Felicity.

"I realize that, Diggle, but do I have to remind you that I used to do all of this by myself?" He returns his attention back towards the arrow that he's forging. "But… Uh… You weren't as good as you are now- I'm not saying that you aren't good, its just that we-" He sees in the corner of his eye, Felicity point back and forth between herself and Diggle, "Help make you better!" She gives a nervous smile.

Oliver will probably never admit it, he has a hard time admitting it to himself, but he loves the way Felicity rambles on. It's adorable, it's something that she finds annoying, but something that just can't _escape his attention. _The corners of his lips tug up slightly, a smile only he feels graces his lips.

"Ok, Felicity, you're excused to go home." He states calmly. "But-… I-… You can't-" She stuttered looking at him, but he quickly cuts her off, "No." He looks up at her with an _I'm-the-boss _facial expression. She sighs and grabs her handbag off the table. He hears her exchange good nights with Diggle before she trudges up the stairs. When the heavy metal door closes tightly shut behind her and it echoes off the walls, Oliver's bodyguard – while he's the rich careless playboy – turns to approach him with a question of his own. Oliver already knows what he's going to say.

"What was that all about?" He asks with a very stern and scolding voice. "She needs to have proper rest, its amazing that she can perform the way she does at work." Oliver states it so matter-of-factly. "Which work?" Diggle asks with an accusing streak in his voice.

Oliver decides against replying and continues to sharpen and forge the arrows that he's going to need for the hit tomorrow. Its going to be a big one for the team, and Oliver knows that Diggle's right, they – _he_ – needs her for this mission. Without her help is like losing before the game even begins.

* * *

Oliver didn't want to return home last night, ever since his arrival back home, things have been rocky. Home doesn't feel like home, the HQ starts to sound more like _home sweet home _by each passing day that he sleeps there. Thea is upset about how overly secretive he's been, he's ignoring his mother because of her lies, and Roy's been AWOL. Its not like he hasn't dealt with this kind of issues before, its just that with each argument, things slowly start to explode in his face.

Pushing the thought to the deepest, darkest part of his mind, Oliver thinks out what he's planning on doing today. Oliver Queen's social gathering and work hours have been off the charts improvement lately, so he can afford missing a day of work.

He had called into the office yesterday asking that they shouldn't let Ms. Smoak to her office if she does decide to show for work. He had done most of what he said he would the day before.

Oliver pulls a hand down his face to wipe away the fatigue of the morning. Ok, so he plans on going to the dealership later that day to pick up a brand new car for _his girl, _or so she calls herself. And for some reason, he was ok with that.

* * *

Oliver finishes dressing and double checking everything in the HQ before locking up the basement of Verdant, the house to his second life.

As he walks away from the closed bar and to his car parked across the road, he runs through a mental checklist, first he needs to approach his IT girl and pull her along to the dealership against her will, second, he needs to get the car – and the girl, he silently adds – and present it to her with all the insurance and gas fully covered. Lifetime guaranteed!

It's an offer that Oliver is sure that she can't deny. He realizes that she's not a material girl, not like the gold diggers that he used to date and pick up when he was young and naïve. He wants her to know that there's a meaning behind every gift he gives her, he's not used to buying all this crap, but usually its something that sticks out to him, something that reminds him of her.

Touching the handle of the door, the car automatically unlocks, it actually surprises him that over the night, no one tried to break in and steal something inside or the entire car in general.

Oliver slides in and makes his way to Felicity's small apartment just on the outskirts of downtown with a led foot on the petal. It pleasantly surprises him how comfortable it feels to drive to her place, it seems like he's been doing it for years. Well, almost, its only been a year. Oliver makes it a routine to watch closely over her for at least three or four times a week when she makes her way to the house at night. Sometimes he just sits on a nearby roof neighboring her apartment and watches during the nighttime when his vigilante activities are not so demanding.

The familiar neighborhood comes into view and he pulls up to the curb next behind her old and beaten VW Bug. It makes noises and smells terrible, inside and out, but for some odd reason that Oliver's not sure of, she loves it.

As Starling City's richest man locks his car and leisurely walks up to the apartment's front door making his way in. He walks up the flight of stairs and knocks on her door just to the left of the staircase. He waits for a few moments, "Coming!" The door swings open and she sees a dressed up Felicity. The usually straight faced billionaire feels the heat rising, the mixed feelings he has about the heat makes his temperatures rise even higher.

"Oliver? Did you hear me?" He looked up to her eyes, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He can hear her lightly sigh, "What are you doing here?" She crosses her arms.

"Come." Oliver quickly says as he grabs her wrist and pulls her down the stairs and out the door, "Oliver! What are you doing?" He opens the passenger door for her, "Just come." When he continues to hold the door open for her, but doesn't see her step in he gives her a _You-can't-do-anything-about-it _face. This time, he let a heavy sigh fly before slowly hopping into the car. Oliver quickly follows suit.

* * *

Later on during the car ride of silence, Felicity finally speaks up. Oliver's glad that she's able to break the silence, he knows that he's not very good at being the first to say something. "Where are we going? I thought you said no work." He briefly glanced at his personal assistant, "To the dealership. I'm surprised that you didn't show to work demanding that you need to talk to me." He replies with a slightly surprised tone. "I took your offer seriously, if I ever want to come back to work with you, I need to listen to you. And why are we going to the dealership?"

_'I'll always save that spot for you on my team, you're always welcomed.' _He wants to tell her that so badly, but he knows, like everything else he wants to tell her, that he can't. No matter how hard he tries, he can't bring himself to say anything remotely close to what he wants to say to her. It'll always come out sounding like, advice from a friend, or something that only a close comrade would say.

The rest of the car ride to the dealership is spent in painful silence.

* * *

As Oliver pulls up to the dealership, Felicity begins to squirm, "What's wrong?" Her head shoots up, "Wh-what do you mean? I'm totally fine! It's just that I'm not dressed to go to an expensive car dealership with _Oliver Queen_! What's the press and paparazzi going to think?" He knew that she was going to start rambling in 3… 2… 1… "Yo-Your image! I-I'd ruin it! It's not like it's a bad image, its just-" I rest my hand on top of her own, "Felicity, its ok." I give her a reassuring smile.

* * *

As they walk throughout the dealership, Oliver notices that Felicity tends to stray away from the overly expensive sports and luxury cars. He watches her every movement with much intent, and he realizes that she's been eyeing a dark green mini cooper with two big black stripes. He knows what car he's going to get her.

Oliver follows Felicity and the dealership's owner around the entire building, he doesn't bother to listen, he just reflects.

He realizes how far he's gotten since the year and a half he's been back. To Oliver, it feels like years since he and Tommy were first kidnapped by some guys in Lucifer masks. Then when he met Felicity in the IT department a little over a year ago. Meeting her was the turning point in his life, without her, he would feel empty, hollow. Maybe even lost or dead because if she wasn't there to either save his ass or help him during some hooded escapades, that's what he'd be.

This is the first real time Oliver is able to admit it to himself. Why had it taken him a year to comprehend it? He blames it on being blind with rage.

"Oliver? Can we go?" Felicity's sweet and smooth voice brings him back to reality. "Oh, yes, sure." He follows her out of the warehouse with cars.

* * *

Oliver never thought someone could surprise him, but recently, that's all Felicity Smoak has been doing. For about the third time today, Ms. Smoak surprises him about the fact that she didn't question why he took her to the dealership. He's grateful about that because he's not sure how he would answer.

He drops her off at the curb and walks her up in silence, she bids him goodbye. "I'll call you when you can return to work."

She nods her head and silently walks into the apartment.

She surprised him yet again, he didn't think that Felicity Smoak could be this quiet.

* * *

Later that day, Oliver had managed to make his way to Queen's Insurance Company, the one that his family has owned since day one of Queen Consolidated. He was able to get lifetime car insurance that the Queen family would pay for, he was also able to purchase the Mini Cooper in dark green and black just for her. It arrived a few hours later.

When night fell, Oliver drove the Cooper to the curb and had her old car towed away to the HQ just incase she wanted to know where it was. He placed a note on the windshield and left to change into his nighttime uniform.

* * *

Oliver had to admit, it was rough out there in the field without Felicity backing him up. She'd always be able to track down the person on his hit list, or she'd always be able to easily hack into databases or past firewalls. Oliver realized for the first time, that he takes her for granted.

He missed her during the mission, and so did Diggle. The Arrow got thrown around a little more than usual and his partner in crime had to do a lot of computer work that he wasn't as familiar with as Felicity is. It was rough, but they somehow managed to work through it.

But, boy, did Oliver miss _his girl._

* * *

Oliver crawled out of the makeshift mattress in the HQ at four thirty in the morning. He forces himself to get dressed in the hood, he'll never fight crime in broad daylight, but he'll protect Felicity in it.

After riding his bike to her house the long way, through the Glades, he finally reaches the back of her apartment. He parked the bike behind a dumpster and climbed his way to the roof of the apartment. He watched from the ledge for two hours before Felicity finally woke up, the light in her bedroom indicating her arousal.

Oliver waits another hour before the lights turn off and she makes her way down the stairs, he leans over the edge not wanting to miss a single moment of her reaction. He hears the door to apartment open and close, she walks over to the car and looks left and right before picking up the small note underneath the windshield wiper. Her hand flies to her mouth and Oliver can feel the light smile touch his lips.

**_The ride of your life: Wasn't exactly what you thought._**

**_-OQ_**

Oliver remembers writing that note for her, he recalls her saying that working with the Arrow is the ride of her life.

He continues to watch her intently as she runs a finger over the handle.

When he sees her reaction, Oliver knows that he wouldn't miss this for the world. Never in his wildest dreams did he think a car would finally open his eyes for him, make him see what he's been blind to for so long, what has been staring him in the face for an entire year.

He lets the tender smile stick on his lips for a long time, maybe he did get the girl too.


	3. Barry Allen

**_Author's Note:_**

**THE FIRST PERSON TO RECOGNIZE A PATTERN IN THE PAST THREE CHAPTERS WILL HAVE THE FOURTH CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM! GOOD LUCK! **

Ok, so I'm here again with another chapter, I love writing these (more addicted to this than my other stories ;D) and I hope that you love this new update! You might not be hearing from me for a little while because I need to update my other stories.

Once again, if you have any questions or comments, or anything really, please comment! Tell me how I'm doing!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ARROW, IF I DID MY LIFE WOULD BE COMPLETE. IF I OWNED OLICITY, I CAN DIE HAPPY. :)**_

* * *

**_Barry Allen_**

* * *

"Oliver, you didn't seem to have a problem with Felicity's performance before Mr. Allen showed up." Diggle retorts to Oliver's nasty comment about Felicity. "I don't have a problem." Oliver doesn't hesitate to reply, he's been _flaming _for the past week. He doesn't know why his temper flares or his body heat rises, but he has a feeling it has something to do with Barry Allen.

"I really do think that you should go and have a talk with the two. Felicity isn't really content with your attitude. Besides, Allen doesn't seem to be a problem around here, if anything, he's only helped." In the corner of his eyes, Oliver can see Diggle shrug.

He doesn't want to admit it, he's green with jealousy and it's probably very obvious...

The billion dollar playboy (yes, he's worth a billion dollars) strides with much intent over to the Arrows uniform, he pulls it out of its case and strips down. He doesn't worry about his pride being hurt, it's actually the last thing on his mind.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this mission? It's not going to be easy without Felicity here." Oliver knows that Diggle is not going to try to stop him, not when Oliver's in rage mode. _Especially_ when he's in rage mode.

After sliding into his green leathered uniform, the Hood picks up his fairly brand new custom cut and made bow. Every time he holds it, he thinks about a certain blonde haired IT girl with glasses. The corner of his lips twitch wanting to turn upwards at the thought, but of course he forces it back down.

He wraps his fingers tightly around the handle of the bow as he slings the quiver full of newly loaded arrows across his body. "I'll be back, hack the first firewall before I get there." Oliver can't help but hear the loud sigh from Diggle, he swears he can hear his eyes roll too.

•

Oliver jumps from roof to roof looking for his target for the night, he's not really paying any attention to where he is stepping, his mind is too busy wondering off about a girl. When had this certain woman invaded his mind twenty four seven? Well, it's all Barry Allen's fault.

_'That son of a bitch...'_

He feels a twinge of guilt as he says it, Diggle is right, all Allen's done is help, and here he is blaming the guy for Felicity running around in his highly guarded mind. So much for _'highly guarded'_... He shakes the thought and continues his trek to find his first hit on the To Do List tonight.

•

"Diggle, I'm going to need a ri-" He sucks in a sharp breath, "ride home tonight... B-bring some mor-phine with you if we have..." Oliver's in bad shape, worst of all, he knows it. Usually he'd say he's completely fine, just a small scratch that needs a few stitches. No, not tonight, right now he'd compare this to something that he'd rather die than go through. Breathing is hard, so is talking, and practically everything else that includes moving some kind of muscle.

He's not sure if he's going to make it, his world is fading and spinning, his stomach hurls and he feels a warm thick vile smelling liquid under his hand.

The last thing he thinks: _Felicity_. And how he never told her the truth.

_'Damn Allen.'_

•

There's something in his hand, Oliver wants to squeeze it. His mind tells his hand to, and surprisingly it does. Then he feels the same warm touch on his face, this time when his lips twitch, he doesn't force it down. He can't hear, it scares him for a moment, but when his eyelids lift, he sees an angel.

Felicity? Is the first words that try to escape his mouth, the only thing that leaves his lips is air. Still, he finds it amazing that he's still alive.

He see the shine in her eyes, something's wet there, "Oliver, I thought-" she swallows, "_We_ thought we lost you..." Oliver feels her tighten her grip on his hand, to him it feels like she's holding on and never wanting to let go. That ghost of a smile still lingers on his lips, he tastes it.

_'I won't leave you.'_ He thinks, talking might make his sore throat worse.

He won't ever let her go, he won't ever leave her, it's not the morphine talking. Allen walks in, Oliver can see him in his peripheral vision. "It's the morphine, it's making him talk bubbles." He looks over to the special investigations officer and narrows his eyes. Oliver knows when it's the drug, and it's _definitely not the drug talking_.

He doesn't hear Felicity respond and a small wave of satisfaction washes over, her only reaction towards Barry's comment is tightening her grip on him. It almost makes him smirk, but Oliver feels the grin on Diggle's face.

"Fel, he's still not stable." Barry said walking up to Oliver. He watches as Allen slides his arm around his girl.

Oliver opens his mouth to tell Felicity that she doesn't have to be here, but when he tries to say something, nothing comes out. His mouth moves, but no sound emanates. "Oliver?" Her perfect and beautiful face has a horror struck look on it. "Diggle! What's wrong with him?" She asks the man, Oliver reminds himself to stay calm. "He's mute, got shot on the back of the neck, the impact ruptured his vocal cords." Diggle's eyebrows furrows.

Oliver can't believe this is happening, he's alive, he's finally got his shit together, he's finally able to tell the only girl he's ever loved that he has fallen head over heels with. Now he's _fucking mute._ He'll never be able to tell her, he's alive, living, but can't tell her for his life.

He gets up, fury is written across his face, he stumbles around, he can feel the wounds ripping at their seams. Before he knows it, Oliver stumbles over his feet, that when Felicity tries to catch him. He knows that he's too heavy for her to pull back up, if she attempts to grab him, she'll be crushed under him. Oliver will openly admit that he weighs a ton.

He pushes her away and he falls to the ground barely managing to catch himself before his head came into contact with the concrete floor. "Oliver!"

•

Oliver Queen has been absent from home for five days, and he doesn't care. Thea is panicking without her brother, his mother is too busy working to give a damn. So why should he care? Because he lost the ability to speak, the ability to tell Felicity how beautiful she is.

Not being able to speak gives Oliver the opportunity to think a whole lot more, between his rapid healing – thanks to STAR Labs – and forging new arrows, he has more than enough time.

He thinks about how he's going to communicate in battle, how he's going to run QC, how he's going tell his mother and sister that he can't talk to them, how he's going to tell Felicity that he loves her. Its his breaking point, he would yell at the top of his lungs, but when he does open his mouth, all that he can hear is silence. It frustrates him even more. Oliver flips the entire crafting table over, the supplies clatter against the ground, he continues to kick the equipment letting out all his frustration, anger, and grief.

"Oliver!" He feels someone grab his shoulder but continues to ignore it. "_Oliver!_" The higher pitched male voice echoes off the walls, this time it reaches his ears. "Stop." He says into his ear. Oliver falls down onto his knees, he feels broken. "Its ok." It says again, the person comes around in front of him, he recognizes him, its Allen. Reflexively, Oliver would say his name, but he only lip talked.

"Its ok."

•

Half an hour had pass before Allen breaks the silence, "So…" he starts sounding slightly hesitant, "What's going on between you and Fel?" Oliver couldn't help but give Barry a look much similar to the one that he first gave him when Oliver had seen the sparkle in Felicity's eyes when she first saw Allen. It wasn't a very friendly look.

"Ok, ok, ok… I get it, you don't want to talk about it." Oliver sees him shake his head.

Half an hour of laying down on the medical table and he still can feel the anger bubbling up his throat. He closes his eyes and tries to let go of all the infuriating thoughts.

"She loves you, you know?" Oliver hears him say, he turns his head towards Allen. He looks at the guy with a blank expression, wanting to show nothing. "Felicity, ya know." He looks down with nonhumorus smirk.

He leaves her name and the statement hanging. "Ok, well, I've got to go pick up Fel now, be back." Oliver watches his back, "Oh, and don't break anything, she'll have my head." He adds with a raise of his eyebrow.

Oliver doesn't know what to think, why would Allen tell him that she actually does love him? He sincerely thinks that he would never have a chance with her ever since the pretty boy showed. He finally put two and two together, he's been denying it, suppressing it for too long, he's finally able to admit to himself that he loves her.

•

"Oliver, its me, Felicity." He looks over at the tech beauty and can't help but smile. He watches as she quickly rushes over to his side, she moves so gracefully. _'Stay.' _He mouths, grabbing her hand in her lap right after she just sits down. Felicity bites her lower lip and her brows furrow, she nods her head, "Ok."

•

"Oliver, are you feeling ok?" She reaches forward towards him and cups his cheek. Her hand against his face leaves a burning trail when she takes her hand away. _'Yes.' _

Oliver watches as she reaches for his right hand, she wraps her two hands around his. The gesture touches a very sensitive part of his heart. He looks into her eyes and sees something there that he's never seen before, something that he's only seen when she looks at that family picture of hers on the desk of her office. Its loss.

"Fel, I'm heading out for dinner, comin'?" Oliver doesn't dare take his eyes off her face, he's studying her with every fiber in his being.

She looks up at Barry, "N-no, I'm going to stay here with Oliver, he needs me right now." In the corner of his eyes, he can see the slightly sympathetic look she throws at Allen. Its not as sincere as it should be.

Maybe, he did get the girl.

Of course all it took was a traumatic life and death experience, but, in his eyes, its worth going through Hell and back for her.


	4. Five

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! I was working on my other stories and well, never got to finish this chapter that I literally had to dust off because it was sitting on my computer for ages, seriously! Cyber cobwebs!

Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter because I honestly don't think this wasn't one of my best.

Always follow, fav, and review!

_**DISCLAIMER : SERIOUSLY, IF I OWNED ARROW, I'D DIE A HAPPY PERSON.**_

* * *

_**Five**_

* * *

_Oliver_

* * *

"Olie!"

"Sara!"

He could remember it as clear as day, it haunted his every thought, his every dream, and every waking moment of his life. It was a scar that was engraved into his mind and there it would forever stay.

Years had gone by, things around him started to change. His friends started to drift and his family had left him behind to rot. Even the city moved on without the green hooded vigilante, it moved on for the worst. Oliver Queen was soon forgotten and lost in himself.

* * *

**FIVE YEARS AFTER OLIVER QUEENS DISAPPEARANCE**

* * *

_Felicity_

* * *

Felicity sat at a bench in Sterling City's most beautiful park. It was named Rose Park for the multitude of roses and different varieties of flowers that lined its walkways. But sadly, her allergies to pollen limited her stay on the bench.

As she got up to walk back to work, she couldn't help but spot the old run down Queen Industries tower. Since... He disappeared all those years ago, all the workers decided to abandon ship. They all left their jobs and found new ones. But since the building was still under Oliver's name (after he stole back the company from Isabel and killed Slade), authorities and other companies whom wanted to buy the industry couldn't touch it. They couldn't even look at it funny.

Everything changed once - he - went missing, and when the whole world announced him dead, they read out his will. Everything that he had, every thing he owned, went to Felicity Smoak.

And she concluded that the world still hasn't recovered from such a blow.

* * *

She looked down away from the building and continued back to her apartment on the outskirts of town.

* * *

She pulled up her Cadillac right behind the dark green and black stripped Mini Cooper. No matter how hard she tried, she could never bring herself to sell that damn car.

Ever since she moved, no one seemed to bother her anymore. She got her own house, a new car and even climbed her way to the top of the biggest company Sterling City has ever seen, S.T.A.R. Industries. She's head of technology departments and in charge of every cyber connection that goes in and out of Sterling City. She has a very important role and she worked her ass and life off to get it.

She was recognized everywhere as the girl whom Oliver loved. She wasn't ok with that title at all, though she told him - a very long time ago, she might add - that if she ever became his wife, she'd learn how to handle the fame, the recognition, the money. But now that she reflects on that memory, and now that she looks at herself, she didn't handle it at all, she fell apart. Maybe if the past was different, the outcome wouldn't have been... identical.

* * *

She sits in her car reflecting on her past and what the good ol' days were. She could never forget Oliver and Diggle, even Roy and Sara. Dinah too, although she had left a year before Oliver's disappearance.

All the reminiscing brings back too many painful memories, it sounded like non-poetic justice, hell, she shot poetic justice in the face.

She runs a hand down her face to clear her mind. She turns off the engine and rubs her eyes before grabbing her purse and computer and jumping out.

* * *

_Oliver_

* * *

It had been years, lifetimes, who knew anymore. But all that is known to him is the fact that he isn't dead yet, but that didn't mean the Hood wasn't. It had been forever since he's worn green, but when he decided to drop off the face of the earth, he didn't plan on coming back.

There were nights when his weakness took over and he though he was going to give in and show up at her door demanding that she marry him. But even in his moments of weakness, he knew better, it wasn't for his own good, it was for hers.

His demons still haunted him, so he wanted to keep the people he cared most away from them. He knew his reason for keeping them at bay, but they didn't, they thought that he had gone mad, the years on the island catching up with him, that's what they thought. But he knew better, he knew he's reasons and he didn't want to tell them, because he didn't want himself to hold their lives back. Slowly, they drifted away, one at a time until he had to peel the last person off of him.

He did miss her... He missed her so much that it was almost too hard to breathe. The thought of her made his chest strain. He gets up off the ground in the basement of Queen Consolidated and threw his hoodie on before grabbing the dark steel case and slinging the strap over his shoulder. He decided it was time to head out for fresh air.

* * *

_Felicity_

* * *

She sat in her house watching her favorite tv show that has its season premier debuting that night, she was so excited she was squirming in her seat. She was all set, her favorite dark green fluffy blanket with a pint of ice cream freezing her hand off. This was definitely something that she looked forward to.

The snuggled in the blanket and started to eat the icecream while the show started, it was called '5'. It was about a man who's lucky number was five, and no matter what happened, the number five would always reappear. It was a type of mystery romance series, the man is in what seems like an endless search for a woman named Gabriela. She is an IT girl - that had to have been Felicity's favorite part - who's supposedly kidnaped by a bunch of rogues. It was not a very popular tv show, but it was her favorite.

Just as the first commercial came on, she had to put the ice cream back into the freezer because it was already melted. She got up and turned into the kitchen, she literally dropped the entire pint of melted ice cream on the floor because the person in front of her was supposed to be dead.

"O-Oliver..." She whispered.

It was dark in the kitchen, but there was enough light emanating from the living room to see in the kitchen. She stood in front of the hooded dark figure whom stood so still, she worried that she was hallucinating. But when she got closer, within a foot from him, he looked up into her eyes. She flinched back, scared and startled at his movement.

"Felicity..." He breathed out. "Are you scared of me?"

She wanted to closer her eyes, she was deathly afraid, he was scaring her shitless.

She nodded her head.

He pursed his lips, "I'm so sorry Felicity for leaving, but it was for the best." He tried to reason with her. She couldn't believe it, her billionaire love was standing right in front of her but she couldn't say a word. "Fel? Fel, are you listening to me?" She blinked rapidly a few times before nodding her head and finding her voice, "Oliver, Sterling City thinks you're dead." She said quietly, "I though you were dead." He bit his lower lip, "And for that I am truly sorry..."

She didn't know what to feel at the moment, here he was, alive and living, telling her that he was sorry for leaving. For a second, she thought she had completely lost it. But just to prove that he wasn't a figment of her imagination, she reached out for him and pulled his neck down to her face so that she could kiss him.

He was real and when she pulled away, he looked at her with eyes that she has never see before.

"I love you, Felicity Smoak."

* * *

**FIVE YEARS AFTER OLIVER'S RETURN**

* * *

It was a rough five years, getting the company up and running agin, going back to the daily routine. Even getting the Arrow out in the field again was hard. But Oliver truly knew who his friends were by the people who had come back to help him.

Over those five years, Oliver married Felicity on the date of May 5, 2015. Shortly after they married, Felicity became pregnant with a baby boy, he was born on the date of February 5, 2016. He felt like the luckiest man in the universe.

When he had Mars, their baby boy, he decided that he wouldn't go out on Arrow missions as much, but instead, intrust most of the patrols to Roy who was mostly going out in the Arrow uniform anyways. Oliver didn't want the Arrow's symbolism to fade. But one day, Oliver barely made it back to base alive, and since then, Felicity was alway worried sick about him. He really didn't think anything of it, but since he had a family, a son, a wife to come back to, he had to not only think about himself.

So now every time the Arrow goes out on a mission, he only brings five arrows with him, and if he can't complete the task at had with five arrows, then he is to report back to base immediately. When Oliver introduced that plan to Felicity, he knew she liked it.

So far, life seems great for the billionaire-nolonger-playboy.

* * *

One day, Felicity walked into her office and found a beautiful vase with a few red roses in them. She knew there wasn't a dozen, but she didn't know why. She walked over to the desk and counted them; five red beautiful roses.

On one of the roses, there was a small arrow that was pinned through the stem that was holding up a note. She picked he rose out of the vase and opened the note unpinning it from the stem.

_'5 seems to be our lucky number.'_

_'-OQ'_

She recognized the handwriting of her husband and smiled.

Five has always been their number.


End file.
